One Time
by Great Gray Owl
Summary: Everybody makes choices... But who knew that one little choice could make such a big difference? **Trilogy**
1. Prologue

* * *

One Time

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Author's Note: This is part of a trilogy that I'm writing, this story and "Another Time" cover the same time span in two different time lines. When I have finished both of them I will start posting the last of the trilogy "Double Time". I hope you enjoy these, as I am working very hard on them.

* * *

"Oh come on Raven, it wasn't that bad." Beast Boy claimed as they walked into the tower, they'd just come back from a mission with the Doom Patrol. Raven's bag had ended up in a river, and then Beast Boy had been thrown into her and they'd both landed in that same river.

"Maybe not for you; you had dry clothes!" Raven responded through clenched teeth. She was currently wearing a doom patrol uniform that they had been kind enough to give her, she would have appreciated it more if three out of the five of them hadn't been laughing at the time.

"It's not my fault Robot Man missed your bag." He argued as they got into the elevator.

"It was your fault that it was thrown."

"I went into the river too!" he pointed out, switching tactics.

"You had something to change into." Raven responded. "Besides, if you hadn't tried to attack them from the side you wouldn't have been thrown."

"I was following orders!" Beast Boy argued. They were out of the elevator now.

Raven opened her door, "You should have enough experience to know they heard the order." She said before slamming the door in his face.

"If it makes you feel any better; you wear the uniform well!" he called, the door opened again and her bag of wet clothes smacked him in the face. "I'll just go wash these for you..."

--

Beast Boy sat in the foyer of the tower waiting to let Bee in, Cyborg was supposed to do it seeing as how he was the one dating her. But he was cleaning out the T-car. Robin and Starfire were already out on their date and Raven was well Raven, so Beast Boy had been elected by default. He didn't really mind that much, or he wouldn't if it was an occasional thing, but it was every weekend. It wasn't really his fault that he didn't have a date, why was he being punished for it? Raven didn't have a date either and she wasn't getting teased for it, she was getting sympathy despite the fact he knew full well that had she usually been asked out for Saturday night at least three times and just turned all of them down. Personally he felt bad for the guys seeing as he had been on the receiving end of that sort of thing more times then he cared to count, just not with Raven. She's a good friend but he would want anything more with her. So why was he thinking so much about her while he was waiting for Cyborg's date?

Eventually Raven herself showed up at the door to the rest of the tower, "Bumble Bee just called, she can't make it tonight. Apparently they're having a slight problem with a bank robber." she said still standing in the doorway.

Beast Boy frowned, "She called you?" he asked a little confused. But he got up trusting that Raven was telling him the truth, she rarely lied to them. At least he couldn't remember many times that she'd lied to them, but it was possible that she just hadn't gotten caught.

"She called Cyborg." Raven corrected coolly, "Why would she call me?" she asked .

"I don't know... I was kind of wondering that." Beast Boy said with a slightly sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head.

Raven rolled her eyes and started back towards the elevator, Beast Boy was used to this reaction from her and just followed. He considered asking her to come with him to check out that new tofu place that had just opened up but 1) he didn't think that she'd want to, 2) he had no clue why he wanted to ask her in the first place, and 3) he was afraid she'd hit him if he did ask her, he knew she hated tofu.

"So... Are you still mad at me?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

Raven merely phased through the side of the elevator and effectively ended any potential conversation.

"That's probably a yes..." Beast Boy muttered as the elevator doors opened. He walked down the hall to his bedroom since he found that he wasn't really in the mood for a trip to the Tofu Kingdom tonight, maybe he'd go some other time. After all it would probably still be open later in the week, or even next week.

He kicked his desk and flopped onto his bed to think, and irritatingly his thoughts drifted back to Raven. He shook his head hard, he was starting to feel like he had been hypnotized or something, which he knew was easily done, Mad Mod capitalized on that every time he got out of jail. Which happened way too often, if you asked him. Shouldn't that guy be in a higher security prison or something? But at least Raven had smiled once or twice over that, and boy was it creepy how his thoughts kept drifting back to her.

Beast Boy jumped up deciding to go track down Cyborg to talk him into that video game marathon, even if he ended up losing as was almost guaranteed, it had to be better than the disturbing direction his thoughts kept taking when left on their own.

--

"Jinx, this is the last time I'm going to tell you; I am not going on a blind date! Not this weekend, not ever!" Raven said, as calmly as she could. Beast Boy looked up from the computer as she came into the common room, she looked like she was nearly ready to 'forget' that Jinx couldn't fly and throw her out a window.

"It won't kill you to pretend you have a social life." Jinx argued, showing no sign of backing off.

Raven's eyes narrowed, she took several deep breaths before she spoke. "If I agree will you go away?" she asked.

Beast Boy decided to rescue Raven, he knew she did not want to go on a blind date. "Hey Raven, I thought I was buying you dinner this weekend." He called over to them. He could almost think the look Raven sent him was grateful.

"He's buying you dinner? Why didn't you just say you had a date?" Jinx asked, she suspected that Beast Boy was just trying to help Raven out but she was also pretty sure she could work this to her advantage. "Never mind. Why don't you two come to the movie with us? It could be a double date."

Beast Boy and Raven locked eyes, he shrugged. 'In for a penny...' he thought philosophically. "Sure, why not." He said with shrug.

Raven sighed, "Why not?" she asked.

--

"You don't have to actually do this you know." Raven said to Beast Boy, for the sixth time, as they left the tower.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "It's too late for either of us to back out of it now." He said.

Raven stopped him, "Seriously Beast Boy, I owe you for this." She said.

Beast Boy grinned, "Don't throw me out a window for the next week, and we'll call it even." He joked.

Raven just shook her head as they started walking again, neither noticed the man in the shadows, watching them.

--

"Uh... That is not what I was looking for." Beast Boy said as a picture of Raven popped up on his screen, "Although... It looks very photo shopped."

Cyborg and Robin came over to see what he'd found. "Oh! Not something I wanted to see!" Cyborg cried when he saw it.

Robin actually went bright red when he caught site of the picture, "Definitely not something she would wear." He commented with his eyes on the ceiling.

Beast Boy shook his head as he hit the back button, "It's not even well done." He complained.

When the other two had left the room Raven came in, "Why are those two blushing?" she asked Beast Boy.

"We accidently found a photo shopped picture of you online, they didn't even get the skin tone right." Beast Boy responded as he tried another link.

"Wearing the pink string bikini?" Raven asked as she grabbed an apple.

"I don't think that counted as a bikini, but it was pink." Beast Boy responded, "Wait, how do you know about it?"

Raven just smiled slightly, "It's amazing what you can do with photo shop these days." She said as she walked back out of the room.

Beast Boy had to laugh; he would never have expected Raven to pull a prank like that. "You might want to take it down." He called after her.

* * *

Author's note: Yes, I know that this prologue is much shorter than the other. But the other had more that needed to be said.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of great value._

* * *

Raven ran for the bathroom, it was the third morning in a row that she had woken up like this, at exactly five am. Luckily there wasn't a high demand for the bathroom this time of day, otherwise Cyborg would probably have quarantined her already. Although she was starting to wonder if maybe he should, she could convince herself that one morning was eating bad tofu, she was still mad at Beast Boy for talking her into that one since tofu had to be the worst thing she'd ever tasted on the return trip, but three was really pushing it. The thing was that she always felt fine again before nine am, and surely is she were really sick she'd feel sick for more than a couple hours.

"Are you okay Raven?" Robin asked, slowly pushing the door that she had accidently left slightly ajar half open.

Raven sighed, she'd known it was too good to be true that no-one had noticed. She turned and sat on the floor with her back against the toilet, head resting against the reservoir. "Fine, I just ate something that didn't agree with me that's all."

Robin leaned against the door frame and raised a brow, "Three days running?"

Raven kept her face carefully blank, as did Robin as they tried to stare each other down. "Are you pregnant?"

Raven chocked, then promptly had to spin back around to the toilet. "What the hell would make you ask that?!" Raven asked as soon as she could, her head still over the bowl.

"It's the only thing I can think of that makes you sick for a couple hours each morning." Robin said uncomfortably as he wet down a wash cloth and handed it to her.

"That a stupid assumption. There are plenty of things that can make you sick for just a few hours." Raven said sitting back again and wiping her face with the cool cloth.

"Every day?"

"It's only been three. Besides, I'm essentially a mule, it's very unlikely that I could get pregnant."

"I'd say that it's equally unlikely that you ate bad tofu three nights running."

Raven glanced up and started to respond, but Robin was already closing the door behind him. She sat there for a moment before reaching up, flushing the toilet, and pulling herself to her feet. While the water for her shower heated up she held the thermometer in her mouth, waiting for it to tell her what she already knew: that she didn't have a fever.

----------------

Beast Boy landed in the small alleyway, he didn't really have time for this. But he knew his old team, and knew that they wouldn't have come to the city if there wasn't something that he needed to worry about. Besides, Raven would understand. "Hey, what's up?"

Elastigirl looked over at him, "What are you doing out here alone?" she asked sharply. She had worried about him ever since their last visit where he'd come in complaining that Raven was trying to kill him, and that Cyborg was her accomplice. He'd said he was joking but he'd acted very strangely during that whole visit.

Beast Boy sighed, "Patrol." he said shortly. "Look, you aren't still thinking about that thing a few months ago are you? Cause like I said, I was joking. Raven may threaten to kill me at times, but she'd never really attempt it. She's just a really bad driver." And why Cyborg continued to let her borrow the T-car was a mystery Beast Boy had yet to solve.

"You really trust her?" Elastigirl asked, studying his face. Even she knew there was something about Raven that none of the titans were willing to discuss with them, but pushing Beast Boy on the subject did no good.

"I wouldn't still be here if I didn't, I wouldn't put the team in danger like that." he told her sincerely.

Elastigirl nodded, "Madam Rouge has escaped, it looked like she could have been headed this way." she told him, getting to the reason they were there.

Beast Boy glanced at the others, Negative Man and Robot Man nodded, confirming Elastigirl's warning. "Thanks for the heads up. Not that I'm complaining or anything, cause hey, no lecture, but... Where's Mento?"

"He's trying to figure out how she could have escaped that deep freeze without anyone noticing that she was gone." Robot Man told him.

"That is weird." Beast boy muttered. "Let me know what he finds out okay?"

"She didn't." Mento said from the alley's opening. "She's still there."

"Then who did we see?" Robot Man asked, "Ah hell, a distraction. But from what?"

"I don't know. Beast Boy, where are your teammates?" Mento asked the young former patrolman.

"Cy, Star, and Robin planned on staying in the tower tonight. Cyborg is updating the systems. Raven... She's on patrol with me tonight, probably near the park across town by now. Why?"

"Our first move would be to warn you that Madam Rogue was loose, and we'd do it in private..." Elastigirl muttered.

"Separating you from your team... Defenseless." Negative Man added.

"Not defenseless unless you guys have gotten really old in the past couple years. I'm not likely the target." Beast Boy pointed out.

"So, who is most defenseless if you're distracted?"

Beast Boy laughed, "I wouldn't call any of my teammates 'defenseless', with or without me there." he said, but one look from Mento quieted his amusement. "Raven's routine is the only one that might be disrupted by me talking to you guys tonight, the rest of them are busy with the system upgrades at the tower and aren't likely to go anywhere unless it's an emergency that Raven and I really can't handle on our own. But Raven is hardly defenseless, and not a fool. She can take care of herself."

------------------------

Raven frowned thoughtfully as she scanned the streets below her for anything that might require her attention, but only half her mind was on her patrol. The other half was on her conversation with Robin the other morning. Could she be pregnant? The possibility hadn't even entered her mind, nor had it entered Beast Boy's as they had both assumed that one: she couldn't conceive with anyone, and that two: the virus and treatment that had made him able to change form had killed off all his 'little soldiers'. But what if they were wrong? Could she deal with bringing another one of Trigon's children into the world? And more importantly; could she live with herself if she didn't give whatever life might have already been created the chance to live it? Abortion was banned on Azarath, a fact she owed her very life to, how could she betray that law now? She couldn't. If she was pregnant then the baby would be born.

But how would the father react? She knew that Beast Boy trusted Raven, but did Garfield share that same trust with Rachel? Or would he think that she had gone to someone else? Damnit! She'd never intended to be a mother at all, but certainly not a teenaged one! Okay, so she wasn't technically a teenager anymore, but she still had no paying job, no family besides the titans, and a house that was frequently attacked by super-villains. She stopped over the edge of the park as a realization hit her; if she was pregnant, and she kept the baby, then she'd have to quit the titans. She couldn't be a super-hero and a mother. She couldn't put her child at risk like that.

She started moving forward again, automatically scanning the ground even though her mind was no longer even partially on the job now, another thing slowly dawned on her; she was planning for something she had practically called impossible just a couple days before. Before she could consider that too closely a bright light blinded her, she threw up an arm to shield her eyes as best she could as she stopped moving. A moment later she recovered from the shock enough to consider putting a dark shield between herself and the source of the light, but before she could try it she felt a sharp sting on her hip and recognized the trap. She was reaching for her communicator even as she fell.

Raven tried to stay awake as she lay on the cold concrete at the edge of the park, she didn't think she'd broken anything in the fall, but she was so groggy she was having trouble being certain. She fumbled her communicator out, trying to hurry because she could hear footsteps getting closer. She finally freed it from it's pocket and pressed the panic button without withdrawing it from her cloak as she felt rough hands grab her and start carrying her somewhere. Her communicator fell from her grasp as she lost consciousness.

* * *

_**Author s Note:** I think I m going to continue, just cause the third one should be a blast to write. But I ll probably only work on them when I have writers block unless I start getting some serious reviews._


End file.
